1. Field of the Invention
Oil and gas drilling and completion control of fluid flow within a tubular string control of fluid flow between a tubular string inner flow passage and its annular flow passage selectively and remotely sending a command to an apparatus disposed within wellbore.
2. Description of Related Art
One aspect of the current invention is to introduce method and apparatus for selectively and remotely control fluid flow through tubular string and wellbore annulus and change fluid flow profile within wellbore, for example, divert a fraction or all of the fluid within the inner fluid flow passage to the wellbore annulus. The current invention makes it possible to control fluid flow profile and accordingly significantly reduce risks and operating cost associated with cutting beds, risks associated with fluid-losses caused by various reasons some of which were explained by way of examples, and risks associated with accumulation of suspended cuttings among other operating risks where change of fluid flow profile within the wellbore is desired. Another aspect of the current invention is to introduce a method for remotely operating a downhole apparatus selectively into a desired state without limiting operations such as flow rate or flow pressure when it is not desired to change fluid flow pattern. Different forms of solutions in existence as sighted in published patents as sighted.
One known form of flow control apparatus such as those U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,199 are operated using what is called drop ball. Another form of flow control apparatus, sometimes called bypass tool or called circulation apparatus, defines ports in the apparatus body which are initially closed by an axially movable sleeve.
One known form of flow control apparatus such as those published in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,199 are operated using what is called drop ball. It includes a body with port which normally closed by sleeve, the sleeve also defining a bore restricting profile. When it is desired to move the sleeve to open the port, a ball is inserted into the string at the surface and pumped down the inner flow passage of the tubular string to engage the such drop ball operated apparatus often sleeve profile. Introduce limitations to the drilling practices and causing increase in operating cost. For example, the drop ball introduces restrictions within the inner flow passage and imposing limitation on running services using wireline to access, for example, to run free point services or interact with logging while drilling equipment located beneath the drop ball operated apparatus. Other downhole remotely operated apparatus such as those in sited references induce limitation in the operating practice where fluid flow properties such as flow rate or pressure has to be kept within certain levels to maintain the apparatus in the corresponding state. This limitation causes the drilling operation efficiency to suffer as it may be desirable to operate the drilling fluid for example at a different flow profile such as different flow rate or pressure that my undesirably cause the apparatus to change mode.